User blog:Imouto-tan/Roman Wiser
Roman Wiser, also known as the God of Alchemy, is the founder of the Celestial Incident Management Organization, is the ex-husband of Sherria Amicus, and he is the father of Rana Lingyin. Before founding the Celestial Incident Management Organization he was a mercenary alchemist and freelance doctor who has traveled around the world doing odd jobs for those in need. Background Appearance Roman is a sharply dress man with sandy brown hair and charming green eyes. Personality Roman is competent in his work as an alchemist and mercenary. He is also quite sociable with the members of the Celestial Incident Management Organization and he shows a rather laidback and mature composure. He does not show his own feelings very easily, rarely speaking about himself. He also seems to enjoy teasing the members of his organization, Artemisia and Bianca being his most common victims. Powers Alchemy- Roman possesses a vast knowledge of both science and magic and is widely known as the genius "God of Alchemy" with unparalleled skills in Alchemy. He is deceptively old and extremely a powerful alchemist. He is so powerful that he does not require a Transmutation Circle to perform alchemical transmutations and further amplifies his alchemical skill by using Magical Energy and infusing his body with a Philosopher's Stone. Roman is not only capable of performing transmutations without the use of a Transmutation Circle, but can also transmute without moving his body at all. Roman's alchemy is extremely versatile and can be implemented in multiple locations at once even without his own will to actively guide it. *Physical Restoration- Roman can use alchemy to restore broken and damaged items to "perfect" working condition. *Property Manipulation- Roman can add, customize, and change the properties of any item in his immediate vicinity via Alchemy and Magic. *Property Linking- He can link properties of his Golems to his guns which allows him to have various elemental attacks on the fly. *Transmutation- Roman can manipulate and rearrange matter on a molecular level, allowing him to transform objects into other things such as a bomb into a balloon or water into cola. *Alchemy Combat- By merely touching his palms together, he creates an energy circulation with his arms and transmutes by using his own will as a substitute for the necessary formulas. This remarkable talent makes his transmutations both instantaneous and incredibly versatile, allowing him to use alchemy to its fullest potential in direct combat. With this quick style, Roman becomes a master of his surroundings and uses the substances therein to supplement his physical prowess in battle - creating giant earthen hands to lift objects, columns of stone to gain himself the higher ground and gargoyle-faced battering rams with which to strike opponents. *Disassembly- He can disassemble everything that he comes into contact with into pieces. He can even use it to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to negate it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced ability. To date, he's taken apart most inanimate objects and even taken apart human beings as well as reconstructing martian sand into large glass structures. *Enhanced Crafting- Roman is a craftsman who creates magic items and ornaments and infuse things with magic. *Aether Manipulation- Roman is so skilled at controlling the Archaeus, that he can transmute matter into aether and vise versa for a variety of purposes. *Water Form Manipulation- He is also able to freeze any source of water, even sources with water essence in them, allowing him to use any available source of water for a variety of feats. Contrary to what many think, Roman is capable of more than freezing, and upon touching a target he can boil the water so as to create a thick cloud of vapor so as to make his escape. By touching his opponent, he can freeze or boil the water in their body to instantly kill them; however this technique is ineffective when not used on flesh, such as Hibiki Liladan's body. Telekinesis- Roman is a skilled user of Telekinesis, capable of using it to pick up small or large objects, as well as humans like Izaya Malphas. He can use it to launch large objects at his opponents or to pick them and hurl them about. Golem Creation- Roman can create and manipulate powerful golems made out Mana Crystals or he can convert inorganic objects into golems. Abilities Independently Wealthy: Roman has a vast fortune that he has acquired over years of illegal gambling as well as legally. Soul Containment- Roman placed parts of his soul into his seven hidden soul jars. These Soul Jars include: a needle in a haystack that is on constant fire, a quick regenerating roach monster, an ancient church statue, his pet direwolf, a super secret locket hidden in a cave protected from Clairvoyance with hundreds of thousands of Savage Darkfangs, a flying golem, and an old family photo. Luck: Roman has outstanding, supernatural luck in combat, gambling, and even interpersonal relationships. Hyper Sexuality: All of the women he encounters are powerless against him which he hates, however, women who truly love him are unaffected. When he first arrives in Destiny City, he french kisses a woman and fondles her breast in a crowded train station, and she seems thrilled by it (he also gave her money as an apology). Then he has a foursome with the wife (an Ice Queen), sister (who is a notorious lesbian) and daughter of his greatest rival, Gideon Grey. He tends to give compensation to women his powers affect as he doesn't like having sex with women against their will. There are also exceptions to his powers. Woman Pleasure: Roman has sexual talents which he himself is entirely aware of. His female students constantly compliment his "technique" on pleasuring women when they order him to massage their shoulders, breasts, legs and back. Woman Identification: Roman can tell everything about a woman judging by her hip and breast size. Massaging: He gives orgasm inducing massages. Foreign Chemical Immunity: Roman's body has built up an immunity to both Bear spray and Mace due to it being used on him so many times. Powerful Manhood: Above all else, Roman prizes his manhood and ability in bed. As demonstrated to Sherria, his erect penis was hard enough to crack a giant crystal that powered the Space God's spaceship. Despite his philandering ways, females he encounters do seem to enjoy his company and skills in bed. Medical Skills: Roman is well-known for his excellent, if unorthodox, methods of practicing medicine. *Anatomical Intuition- He has enough knowledge of anatomy and medicine to be able to successfully perform field surgery on his comrades if need be. *Telekinetic Surgery- Roman's specialty. He can make his hands phase through matter and can perform surgeries on people without touching their skin. Protected Senses: Roman's senses are magically protected from intense light and extreme sounds, he can even see through the most convincing illusions. Enhanced Unarmed Combat: Roman has considerable skill in unarmed combat, having been capable of repelling simultaneous assaults from Carlos Asheton and Louis Mitsuari, two Wizard Saints, with no apparent effort, even when these came from two opposing directions or were enhanced with Magic, accomplishing all of this with one hand, with the other clutching his research journal. Supernatural Condition: Roman has a superhuman physical condition that makes him superior to humans in every way. *Maximum Concentration: Roman can use 100% of his concentration, enhancing his capabilities to their maximum potential. Equipment Novelty Handgun: Roman possesses a gun which is able to emit fire, water or ice, although the possibility of it being a novelty gun-shaped magical movie prop cannot be discounted. Celestial Weapon - Swapshot: Roman's signature weapon, this gold plated gun can fire a wide variety of Mana Crystal bullets with tremendous force and accuracy. Philosopher's Stone: The Philosopher's Stone, is a powerful transmutation amplifier, due to the absolute law of alchemy being equivalent exchange, the stone gives the illusion that someone is able to override that law. Being that it is an illusion, the powers of the stone itself are not unlimited, and only appears to allow an alchemist to bypass equivalent exchange as long as the stone retains its power. Shock Wave Ring- He uses a silver ring that bears a small transmutation circle to condense air into a liquid state and vaporize it again, forcing it at high velocity towards his opponents. The shockwave created has the power to destroy buildings. Pitch Black Mana Crystals: Mana Crystals that have powerful demons sealed within them, he sometimes uses them as weapons. The Demons come in all shapes and sizes and all have the power to negate Magical and Psychic powers that are in their vicinity as long as they can analyze it. Hidden Dagger: Roman carries a serrated dagger that he stashes in his left boot toe, able to use it by stabbing or thrusting it at his target when kicking. Lisa: Lisa was the first thing that Roman ever created; it is a multifunctional software program capable of managing the local environments of both Roman's mobile base and villa interior. It employs a highly advanced user interface with holographic peripherals and voice input, and communicates data back to its user via speech audio, holographic displays and conventional LCD monitors. Lisa is connected to him by his Magic Communication Device. Lisa had a witty and playful personality and a small sense of cryptic humor laced with some sarcasm. She had neither arrogance nor false modesty about her immense capabilities, and her statements about her abilities have an objective perspective that human beings typically cannot achieve. She did get bored often and easily. Lisa seems to share some of her creator's memories, thoughts, opinions, and even values. Her chosen avatar appears to be a naked female human, roughly in her early twenties, with gold skin, braided blonde hair, and blue symbols scrolling down her body. In the past few years, Lisa has created a physical body for herself. She as well changed her face and her body appears as though she were wearing a circuitry-laced skin-tight suit with layered padding. *Human-Artificial Intelligence Synergy- She works seamlessly with not only Roman, but all of the members of the CIMO. Mechanical Magic Arm: Roman suffered such extensive damage when he battled with a Remnant of Darkness that poured acid onto his right arm, so he had to replace it with a mechanical one, which is made from Omni-Steel, it possesses a built-in lighter, allowing it to be used as a makeshift flamethrower and contains powerful ammunition. Like all cold-climate mechanical magic limbs, Roman's arm also contains carbon fiber rather than being completely combat omni-steel, which helps prevent frostbite. The exhaust system from the arm also helps to prevent frostbite on his connecting nerves. This allows Roman to go on longer missions in the cold that would not be possible even with other types of cold-climate mechanical magic limbs. *Fire Blasts: Capable of being launched from the focal point of his palm, these fireballs are incredibly fast and dangerous, and when they ultimately explode, cover a radius that is roughly the size of Destiny City Port itself. Cybernetic Eyes: Roman possesses the Imagination Drive, which augments his Ki and Mana and allows him to identify elements in his surrounds that he can use for alchemical transmutations, in place of his right eye. Roman has the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location he wants to see and linking this eye with his true one. ₪Ʊ££ ₪Ʊ££- He mixes a Salty Sea Wolf, a Sulphurous Sea Dragon, a Mercury Silverhead and a Lead Gorilla with his Philosopher's Stone to make a being that can negate the invulnerability of anyone in its vicinity. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet